All your Fault
by ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: AU/FLT The curse is never cast. Snow and Charming are forcing 19 year old Emma into a marriage she doesn't want. So she runs. Who does she run into? Could it be her greatest enemy, her true love? Or perhaps both... 9 years later Emma still hasn't returned home. Where could she be? Somewhat Evil!Regina SwanQueen (obviously) Fluff. T for now. May change later... who knows?
1. Chapter 1

** Tell me what ya liked and what ya didn't. It would be much appreciated. *edited version***

**I don't own any of Once upon a time though I seriously wish I did.**

**VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN!**

* * *

_**Snow White's Palace: 9 years ago**_

"_No mother I won't do it! I refuse to marry a man I don't know love nor do I even know him!" How could her mother make her do this! She of all people should know the value of true love and this _prince _definitely wasn't it. "Emma, sweetheart, it's for the good of the kingdom. You must do this. And how are you to know this man will not be your true love. You've yet to even meet him." Snow said with a look on her face that said she _wasn't_ about to give her only child away to a man eight years older than her for 'the good of the kingdom'. Snow's words, not Emma's. _

"_I _refuse_ to do it! You cannot force me to marry somebody mother! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Snow gasped and Emma just rolled her eyes. _

"_Language Emma! You cannot speak like that around your suitors. They will think less of you if you do." Snow scolded. _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. _Emma thought._ This isn't the first time I've heard this shit.I get it be a lady or no man will want you, whatever._ Just as she was about to say something highly inappropriate and would most likely give her mom a heart attack her father walked in. Emma's always been a daddy's girl and she's got him wrapped around her little finger. "Daddy!" Emma yelled as she launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling him chuckle. "Hello Emma, it's good to see you to sweetie. How has your fitting been?" He asked. Emma knew he wasn't really interested and just did it for Snow's benefit. "I hate dresses dad! They suck. And I don't want to marry some stupid prince years older than I am! It seems highly inappropriate if you ask me." _

"_Well no one asked yo-" Snow started to say but was cut off by her husband._

"_Snow! Let's be a bit more understanding now. I also don't like the idea of my little girl being given away to a man much older than she is. But Emma you have to understand, we need _some_ way to unite our kingdoms. Now I hate to do this to you but you need to marry him. Not just for the good of our kingdom but theirs too. You understand right?" James looked at his daughter hopefully, hating himself for putting her in this position. The thought of his daughter with someone that wasn't her true love made him feel ill._

"_No _father_ I don't understand. You two taught me of the joy and happiness that comes with true love my whole life ,but are now taking away my chance at even finding it because you want to avoid war?! I'm your _daughter_ I shouldn't have to suffer for the entire kingdom because you two are two _afraid _to fight!" Both Snow and James looked away ashamed, knowing what their daughter was saying was all too true. They were afraid to go to war again after almost losing the one they were recently in. Before they could speak Emma raced out of the room, out of the castle and into the gardens. It was the only place that actually brought her peace in her 19 years of being stuck inside the perimeter of the castle. Away from 'danger' and the supposed 'Evil Queen", who had yet to show after Emma's 19 years of life. Yes her mother and father talked about her incessantly throughout her life, never uttering a good word about her, not even her actual name, but Emma learned when she was little that not everything was as black and white as they wanted her to think. This lesson was learned when she snuck into the throne room once when she was 10 and heard her parents order an execution. She saw a woman crying, clinging to her children and husband, begging for forgiveness. Emma didn't understand what exactly happened at the time but she did understand he parents, her supposed _heroes_, stoic faces as the woman's head was guillotined in front of her screaming children and pleading husband. Emma never looked at them the same way after that. She never looked at _anything_ the same way. If they could do something so 'evil' and still have people who loved them then so could the 'Evil Queen' only if people gave her a chance… _

_And now they've given her no choice but to marry and become queen of a kingdom she doesn't even want. It took Emma all of 30 seconds to decide what she was going to do. At midnight she would run. She would run away from everything she's ever known and everyone who's ever loved her and start fresh with a clean slate. At least that's what she told herself._

_**Regina's Palace: 9 years ago**_

_Regina was mad, no, she was furious. Her advisors told her yet again of how she needed to marry, expand the kingdom, and she was done with these foolish suggestions. She stormed out of the council room leaving several bodies in her wake. Needless to say she's going to need new council members. _Get married, _she scoffed_ how ridiculous is that? I'm the Evil Queen, I don't need a husband to expand my land, I am quite capable of doing such things on my own. _Regina couldn't get the thought out of her head. Her true love was dead and she would never marry just for the good of the kingdom again. No, she already made that mistake many years ago, though she did make up for it. She smiled, remembering the day she was made queen and ruler of the land. Until that nauseating Snow White and her precious, Charming, came and _stole_ her kingdom from her. She had her own domain now. And she ruled it well if she were to say so herself. _

"_Killian!" She summoned her head of command, who trailed behind her quietly._

"_Yes, your Majesty?" He kept his head down, knowing better than to look her in the face when she was as angry as she was now _

"_Assemble me a new advising councils. One that _doesn't _consist of idiots this time." She sneered. She was walking quickly to her own chambers only continuing to walk instead of magic herself there for Killian's benefit. He was one of the only people the queen genuinely didn't hate. And he was happy to serve her, heart or no heart. "Aye, your Majesty. Will that be all?" _

"_No I will be taking a walk outside of the palace, have the guards light a path to the forest. That will be all." With a quick bow the knight switched directions and headed to fulfill his queen's requests. When Killian left, she magiced herself the rest of her way to her chambers. It was the biggest in the palace, obviously, and was filled with purples and grays and the occasional green here and there, though she never understood her attraction to the electric color it soothed her nevertheless. She changed into more casual walking attire, consisting of a brown leather vest, black skin tight riding pants, her favorite pair of riding boots and the knee-length riding jacket. As Regina magiced herself to the stables, a place she only went when she needed to think without interruption, she slowed, looking at the place where Daniel's grave was. Her true love, her happy ending, dead because of that repugnant Snow White. Regina will have her revenge one way or another. _

_She mounted her horse and started to gallop into the forest, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. _

_**Emma's POV**_

_After she had made it back to the palace she 'made up' with her parents. They told her everything would be alright and she would grow to love the man who was about to steal her life from her. When she got to her chambers she wrote notes to her parents and closest friends Red, and Pinocchio. She explained to them that she couldn't go through with what her parents wished for her to do. She tells them she'll try and return one day, after she found happiness, if her parents hadn't considered her a traitor and made it so she was in exile from her own kingdom. She really didn't want that. Emma loved each of them deeply but could no longer live in her parents' palace and without being miserable. _

_When Emma finished her letters she placed them neatly on her desk and changed into her favorite riding clothes, took the sword her father had given to her for her 11__th__ birthday, and took a few gold coins just in case she needed them when she ended up wherever she was going. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. She had no idea where she was going but hoped when she got there she would find what she was looking for. _

_Emma quietly opened her bedchamber door and looked to make sure the guards were on their rounds. When she was sure she crept through the castle, using secret passages she learned of from her years of living here. When she got to the front doors of the castle she turned back and looked around one last time. _This is it_ she thought_ I'm really doing it. _ With a deep breath she turned her back and pushed open the doors, a sharp breeze rolling through and stinging her face. As she quietly made her way towards the path of the forest right before she entered she heard a guard call her. "Halt! Who goes there at this time of night? Show yourself!" Emma could hear the guard walking closer. Her brain raced, wondering if she should reveal herself or just run hoping he would be to slow to catch her, but before she made a decision she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around, rather roughly. "Princess? What are doing outside of the castle at this time of night without an escort? You know it is not safe to be out in the dead of night." Emma had to think quickly on her feet, she wiped away the panicked look and put on her puppy dogs eyes that worked every time. "I'm so sorry! You're very right about that good knight. I was just unable to sleep and felt I needed a walk without anyone constantly asking me questions. I knew other knights to be on their rounds so I thought it would be alright. I'm sorry." She said hanging her head at the last part, making her voice sound small. The knight quickly reassured the saddened princess. "Oh, your Highness, that is quite alright I just was worried for your safety. You must understand that is the only reason I am here, is to make sure you continue to be safe. Having said that I still think it best if you headed back towards the palace now. You don't have to go in but I would just feel better if you were closer." He said with a small, respectful smile. _

"_I understand and I thank you for caring for me. I am sorry I must do this…" The knight quirked his brow, obviously confused by the princesses words. "Do what Princ-" Before he could even finish his sentence Emma knocked him in the head the hilt of her dagger he apparently didn't know she had. "Sorry I had to do _that_." She said then turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest. She could already hear him begin to regain consciousness and shout her name. Though she did get further she could hear her parents' guards starting to call her name, and rush into the forest, trying to catch the run-away princess. Emma did the only this she could do. She ran. Fast._

_**Regina's POV**_

_Regina didn't know how long she was in the forest, riding horseback, just trying to clear her head of all thoughts. Eventually she came to a clearing with a small stream near the end of it. It was surrounded on all sides by large, heavily bushed trees. She went to the creek and leaned against a tree looking up at the stars as if they were going to give she some sort of answer to all of her problems. Little did she know the answer to all of them was barreling through the forest no less than a mile away from the very spot in which she stood. _

_**No one's POV in particular**_

_As Emma barreled through the shrubbery and darted under branches she failed to notice the stream that she seemed to be quickly approaching. When Emma finally saw it there was no time to stop, she would have to jump._

_Regina, on the other hand, turned her head quickly, to the sounds of trigs being broken. She squinted her eyes and saw a flash of yellow through the thick leaves of the trees. When the streak got close enough, she saw it to be a woman. A beautiful woman, in fact. Before she had time to react the woman launched herself across the stream. Straight. For. Regina. _

_Before Emma could catch herself she saw a flash of a woman's face before landing on her with an _**oomph!** _Regina had the air knocked out of her, which she can't say has happened often. Before Emma could even move, she was flying halfway across the clearing. When she looked up she locked eyes with the woman she landed on. Every bit of breath in her body left her like a punch in the gut. She stood slowly, as to not frighten the beauty standing before her. _

_What Regina was feeling was along the same lines as Emma. As she stood, she gazed into the blonde's eyes, the electric green she had always felt so safe with, staring straight back at her like a dream. Before she could even take a breath, the blonde woman spoke. "Are you alright?" she breathed, worry evident in her wide green eyes. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful sound Regina had ever heard. She swallowed, before she spoke and nodded. "Yes, I think I'll be alright. Maybe you should watch were you're going next time." Emma gasped at the brunettes' voice. There was only one word she could have used to describe it. Heavenly. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and I'm trying to get away from m-" Emma stopped before she gave too much away. Though the curious look the brunette gave her tells her she might need to give a little more to wane the woman's suspicion. _

_Regina walked slowly towards the blonde, her heart pounding in her ears. When she came face to face with the younger woman, she couldn't help but admire her beauty. The way her blonde curls hung from her shoulders in disarray but still somehow managed to look breath-taking. She also couldn't help admire the woman's eyes that were so green they could be classified as blue if in the right light. She looked down slightly, and it was then she noticed the blonde woman was holding her breath. A smirk graced her face, and Emma felt as though she had finally known what beauty was. The brunette looked into her eyes and said "Breathe, dear." That was all it took. Emma took in a big gulp of air and staggered back a few steps, but neither woman's eyes wavered from the others. Emma obviously didn't realize how much air she took in and started coughing, much to Regina's amusement. Emma felt like a freaking idiot. She couldn't even breathe correctly! _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought. When Emma finally figured out how to use her lungs again she stepped forward and put out her hand. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." Which wasn't a lie. Swan just so happened to be her middle name. She said with a small smile that the queen found oddly adorable. Even stranger than that she felt herself give back the most genuine smile she had given in decades. "I'm Regina." The brunette said. When their hand touched both women felt a shock course through their bodies, sending them to their knees. Hands still latched to one another Regina and Emma both looked up in shock. "What the hell was that?! Holy shit! That was intense ,but_

_Awesome!" Emma said, voice getting louder with each word. She'd never felt anything as powerful as that._

_Regina just continues to look at Emma in disbelief. _No. _She thought._ This can't be! It's impossible!_ But even as she thought these things, she looked in to Emma's eyes the surprise there was unmistakable. She gulped. Both women slowly stood on their feet hands still clasped, eyes still locked. "Regina. What was that? You seem to know more about what just happened than I do." Regina couldn't help but shiver as she heard the blonde speak her name for the first time. It rocked her to the core. How did she explain this to her? It something that was virtually impossible. "Miss Swan, I know you are looking for an explanation but I have none so I am sorry." Regina said in her royal voice. She definitely was not expecting Emma's response._

"_First of all that's bullshit and we both know it. Second of all, please, just call me Emma. Okay?" The blonde looked into Regina's eyes like she was looking into her soul, which she pretty much was. "Listen to me Mis- Emma. I do not appreciate being called a liar. Do you even know how I am?" _

"_Well to be honest I don't give a rat's ass _who_ you are. No offense or anything but I mean is it important that I do? And you _are_ a liar. I have a superpower okay? And I can tell a lie a mile away. So spill." Regina couldn't believe this woman's moxie. Though she didn't know who Regina was, and that was a first. "Okay, dear, I'll make you a deal. You tell me who are and why I had the wind knocked out of me and I'll tell you who I am and what I know. Deal?" Regina wasn't sure she should be doing this but the blonde intrigued her and she wanted to know more. Emma thought for a second. What did she have to lose anyway? An identity she didn't want and she got to know who this gorgeous woman in front of her was too. "Fine. Deal." Emma said. She took a deep breath, but before she could get a word out, her father's guards came barreling into the clearing. "I'VE FOUND HER!" But the man stopped immediately when he noticed whose company she was in. He immediately left to find the rest of his men to bring the princess home 'safely'. Emma stepped behind Regina, trying to blend in, in hopes the men would go away. This didn't go unnoticed by Regina who frowned at the seemingly outgoing blonde looking scared. All of a sudden Regina felt nothing but protectiveness towards the young woman who now cowered behind her. She knew the moment she looked down into Emma's eyes that she would do anything to protect what was hers. And that was Emma. She could just feel it. "I'm guessing they aren't your friends." Regina said, voice low and dangerous. Emma simply shook her head. "They were why I was running." Emma whispered as she looked away from Regina's eyes, but the brunette wasn't having any of that. She grasped Emma's chin gently forcing her eyes back up._

"_Are you a prisoner?" She asked the blonde slowly. Emma only snorted a laugh and responded with "No I'm far from it actually." _

"_What do you mean?" Emma bit her lip nervously, temporarily distracting Regina with how much_ she_ wanted to bite Emma's lip. Emma sighed._

"_I'm the Pr-" Before Emma could even finish her sentence, several knights on horses came bursting through the trees all yelling. "Get the Princess." and "Down with the Evil Queen."_

_The moment they heard that, both women stood stock still, finally learning the other's identity. Emma took a chance and grabbed Regina's face in her hands, while looking deep into her eyes. "_Please. _Don't let them take me back." She whispered. Regina faltered. She wanted to stay _with_ the Evil Queen? _Surely Snow and that Charming of hers have filled her head with nonsense about me._ Regina looked down at Emma, fear in the younger woman's eyes but not fear of her, no, she was afraid of _them._ "You do know who I am don't you?" Regina asked, ignoring the threats the knights were screaming at her if she didn't 'release' the princess. Emma knew, for some reason she just _knew_ Regina wouldn't hurt her, so she nodded. "To them you're the Evil Queen but to me you're just Regina." She said simply and shrugged like it was no big deal. But it was. At least to Regina. "Hold on to me okay?" She said softly putting a strand of blonde hair behind the woman's ear. Emma nodded and leaned into Regina, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist._

_Regina began channeling her magic. She shot it at anyone who dared try and take Emma without her wanting to leave willingly. Regina knew why she felt so protective of the blonde, she just didn't want admit it, but she knew she would soon have to. When all of the men were successfully taken care of Regina walk with Emma back to her horse helping Emma onto the saddle. As Regina mounted behind her, she felt Emma lean back into her. Regina's hard eyes softened and she tentatively held the younger woman around the waist as she started back to the palace. She heard Emma murmur something before she drifted off to sleep against Regina, which made everything Regina had endured that day worth it. _

_Before Emma completely fell asleep in the secure embrace she mumbled out "Thank you, Regina." Hoping the women behind her heard it, before everything went peacefully black._

* * *

**So how'd I do? Should I keep going past the flashback? It's up to y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright y'all, I know it's been a while but school is kicking my ass so give me a break. Here's chapter 2, per your request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, b/c if I did this ship would be canon.**

* * *

_**Snow's Palace (still 9 years ago)**_

"_What do you mean she _took_ her? How could you let my daughter be taken by the _**Evil Queen**_?!" Snow screeched. The knight flinched at her tone. _

"_Your Highness, we were no match for her. She used her magic on us! And there was the matter of the princess. She was all but glued to the witch's side. We had no clear shots." His head lowered. He knew he was screwed. _

"_I don't care if she had _magic_, your duty is to keep the princess safe and you've failed!" Snow narrowed her eyes. "Your services are no longer required Huntsman. I banish you from the kingdom! If I ever see your face again you _will_ be killed." With that, Snow left the war room. Graham's head hung as he went to collect his things. He had no idea where he was going but he was no longer welcomed in a place he called home for so many years._

_**Regina's Palace**_

_When they reached the palace, Regina ordered the guards to prepare the guest chamber. She didn't dare let any of her knights touch the princess so she carried the blonde into the dining area. Careful not to wake her. She had the cook make an extravagant feast, knowing the woman would be hungry after her seemingly taxing journey. _

_When she heard Emma come to, Regina couldn't help but smile at the adorable look that crossed the younger girls face. It was a look between confusion and sleepiness and Regina felt her heart grow a little more in the presence of this young stranger. Emma rubbed her eyes, "R-Gina?" She said quietly._

"_Yes, dear?" she said amused._

"_Where are we?"_

"_We're in my castle, Emma." Emma's heart jumped at her name coming from the brunette's mouth. _

"_You… have a castle, because you're the, uh, Evil Queen." It sounded more like a question but Regina understood all the same. "Yes, this is _my_ castle and _I_ am the Evil Queen." Regina said, her mask slipping back into place. She wondered why the younger woman wasn't afraid of her, or her reputation. _

_Emma couldn't help but bark out a laugh causing the queen to stiffen and the guards in the room to become uneasy. Nobody dared laugh at the queen and get away with it. "I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at _you_, I promise!" She said between fits of laughter. Regina couldn't help the small twitch of her mouth._

"_Then tell me, dear, what _are_ you laughing at?"_

"_It's just… you're not _evil_. Well at least from what I can tell. I honestly just don't see it is all." Emma had sobered considerably, but still had a smile glued to her face. Regina and pretty much everyone in the room was taken aback by the blonde's words. _She doesn't think I'm evil? Is she mental? Of course I am! Does she know of my reputation? The things I've done?_ Regina's thoughts were going through her head a mile a minute. Emma, oblivious to everyone else's surprise, started eating the second food was set in front of her. _

_Regina was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Emma speak. "I don't know if I've said it, but thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Her mouth was stuffed with food and her cheeks looked like they were about to burst. An action in which Regina should have been appalled by but instead found to be very… cute. She shook her head. _No! You don't find her cute. You've only just meet her. You have no clue what kingdom she's from or why she's running.

"_You are quite welcome. Though I think it would appropriate to ask _why_ you were running in the first place, and from what kingdom." At this Emma ceased her eating and gulped, which didn't go unnoticed by the queen. "I will not send you back to your kingdom if you don't wish to go back but I need to know where it is you are from." She said gently, picking up on the princess' fear of going back. Emma nodded._

"_You have every right to know where it is I'm from, but I'm only afraid of what it is you'll do when you find out where that is." Emma whispered just loud enough to be heard. Regina was now extremely intrigued but didn't want to scare the girl away. Since she was at the head of the table and Emma sat directly to her right she was able to grab her hand without knocking anything over. Regina waited for green eyes to meet hers. "Emma, I assure you, I will not be upset with you, nor will I _do_ anything to you_." _Emma looked for any sign of dishonesty in the brown eyes that were now gazing into hers. "Promise?" she asked._

_Regina nodded. "I promise." She said with so much conviction Emma couldn't do anything else but believe her. Regina watched as Emma bit her lip, a move she noticed the woman do several times since meeting her._

"_IcamefromSnowWhite'scastle." Emma said so quickly and so quietly Regina barely caught a word she said._

"_I didn't catch that, dear. What did you say?" Emma sighed._

"_I _said_ I came from Snow White's castle." Regina felt her whole body freeze at the name. _No… it couldn't be. If she is from the castle and is the princess then that only means one thing. I am in possession of Snow White's daughter. _Regina felt an evil smile come across her face. She looked at the blonde and wondered how she hadn't seen the similarities before. _Oh yes, there is no doubt that this is her daughter._ But Regina's smile faltered when the daughter of the woman she hated with every fiber of her being, looked into her eyes with such sadness, she could feel a piece of her blackened heat break. "So what are you gonna do to me?" She spoke softly, tears gathering in her beautiful green eyes but none falling._

"_Whatever do you mean?" Regina feigned innocence to what Emma found obvious. _

"_Look I know how much you hate my parents, especially my mom. And now you have her daughter who is pretty much at your mercy. It's not hard to connect the dots." Regina's eyebrows rose in surprise at the girl's clever assumption. They both knew Emma was right. This would be the perfect moment to exact her revenge on Snow White and finally get her happy ever after. With that thought Emma flew across the room, colliding with the far wall, a groan tumbling from her lips. Regina stalked towards her slowly noticing how the girl slumped against the wall. _Why isn't she struggling or running? She should be begging for mercy._ Regina came to a stop, their faces centimeters apart. Emma was looking down, eyes not daring to meet Regina's. _Submission?_ Regina thought. She grabbed the blonde's chin roughly, forcing the younger woman to look at her. "I should kill you. No, I should send your limbs back to Snow White one at a time for as long as she lives." Regina sneered onto Emma's face, her other hand grasping Emma's neck. The latter only looked back down in defeat, finally seeing the Evil Queen she heard about growing up. Emma looked back up into the brown eyes that were glaring at her._

"_Okay. Then do it." Emma said. It wasn't a dare though. No, it was acceptance. Regina could hear it in the blonde woman's voice. And she didn't like it one bit._

"_You would allow me to dismember you, body part by body part to send to your mother?" She truly did not understand the other woman's resolve. Emma just nodded, keeping her eyes cast down. "Why are you so willingly accepting of this fate?" Emma looked up then, a look Regina had never seen shining on the other girl's eyes._

"_Would it make you happy? To cause my mother such misery?" she asked the queen._

"_I would be happier than I have ever been in my entire life." _

"That_ is why I would do it." Regina didn't understand. She was doing it for _her_ happiness? _

"_You would be tortured your entire life and have your mother suffer the rest of hers for _my_ happiness? Why is that?"_

"_Your happiness is very important to me, though I don't exactly know why. I just know that the mere idea of you happy makes me happy." Regina couldn't even hide the surprise on her face at the princess' confession. The grip on Emma's neck loosening, her eyes locking the green ones in front of her._

"_How could you possibly feel like that? We've only just met." Regina's voice wavered, her fears finally being confirmed. _

"_You think I understand why in the hell I feel like this?! Why all I want to do is see you smile, or hear you laugh. I don't fucking know, Regina! I don't know why it is that every time I look into your eyes I feel like I'm drowning and I _welcome_ it! I don't understand why every time you say my name, my heart does a fucking backflip! It makes no sense! According to you _and_ my mother, I should hate and be deathly afraid of you, but _I'm not! _I feel so completely safe when I'm around you. So just kill me because I can't deal with these feelings or the look in your eyes when you tell me you _don't _feel the same way!" Emma screamed into Regina face until she was done and she voice was gone. _

_At first Regina was angry, because who dared speak to her that way, and at the last sentence she snapped. "You think you _know_ me? You think you know what _I'm_ feeling? Well you don't, so don't assume you do, _princess._ You don't think I feel that tug at my heart? Or feel the contentment I haven't felt in decades when I'm around you? Or how when you say my name it makes my knees weak! You think I _like_ feeling so completely vulnerable around you? So _weak_? Well I _don't. _I _want_ to hate you and you _should_ be afraid of me, but I pray to all the gods that you're not. And I _hate_ it. I_ hate _how you make me feel," she took a deep breath. "But I can't bring myself to hurt you. The sheer _thought_ of you being hurt makes my want to rip the heart out of anyone who does so. So, _Emma_, do _not_ assume you know me, because I assure you, you do not!" When she finished, she was breathing heavily gazing at the woman you has brought such powerful emotions out of her in just hours prior to meeting her. Neither woman noticed how the guards were staring wide-eyed at the confession that they just heard come from their queen or the fact that during Regina's speech they had unconsciously moved closer to each other. Their bodies touching at every point, and their faces so close that their noses touched._

_Emma was dumbfounded at the unexpected confession that was shouted into her face. She opened and closed her mouth several times but no words came out. Regina was getting impatient. "Spit it out!"_

"_You… you feel the same way?"_

"_Did you not hear a word I just said? Because I will _not_ repeat myself."_

"_No! No, I heard you, I'm just... surprised is all. So what do we do?"_

"_What do you mean 'what do we do'? We do nothing. I will not be acting on these feelings." _

"_Like hell you won't! You can't just let _both_ of us suffer! It's selfish, Regina!"_

"_Well that's why I'm sending you bac-" but before Regina could even finish her sentence, Emma grasped her upper arms. _

"_No! You can't send me back there! _Please_ don't send me back there! I can't be around them anymore! You don't know what they are asking of me." Emma's eyes pleaded with the older woman. The queen's eyes softened at the blonde's broken voice and watery eyes._

"_And what exactly are they wanting you to do." Eventually, after not having cried since she met Regina, the first tear fell and she could no longer hold back the rest. Regina felt her heart break and her anger rise at whatever was causing the princess so distress. Regina gently put her hands to the younger woman's face, using the pads of her thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Please tell me. What's the matter?" Regina said softer than she had to anyone since her love was ripped from her. Emma leaned into Regina's hand closing her eyes. She took a ragged breath before she spoke. _

"_They want me to marry a prince 8 years older than me. I do not love him but they don't seem to care. My mother says it's for the good of the kingdom." Hatred for her parents leaked onto her voice. Since Emma's eyes were closed she didn't see the rage that contorted every inch of the queen's face. Regina had never felt more angry than she did at that moment. Memories of her marriage to Leopold crashed into her. The thought of Emma sharing the same fate as she once did caused her hatered for Snow White to rocket to new levels she never even thought possible. _How could she do this?! To her own daughter! After spewing all that shit she does about true love she's ripping her own daughter's chance away from her to find it? No, I won't kill her. At this point it would be too kind. She _will_ suffer for making my Emma feel this way. Wait? Did I just say _my_ Emma? She is not mine. I can't make that slip up again.

_Emma felt Regina shaking, when she opened her eyes she gasped. Regina's beautiful brown eyes were now completely black with rage and hatred. She gulped. "Regina?" She grabbed the hands that were still on her face and held them tightly, trying to get the infuriated woman to look at her. "Regina!" She said more forcefully. When black eyes finally found hers they softened. "Yes, Emma?" The voice didn't belong to Regina but to the Evil Queen. It was low, husky, dangerous and kinda sexy, if Emma did say so herself._

"_You're shaking. Are you alright?" She still gripped the queen's hands, hoping to calm her somehow._

"_Oh I'm fine, dear. No need to worry about me. What you _should_ worry about is you mother. Because when I get my hands on her, she will feel nothing but pain for the rest of her life." Her face was set, her voice neutral._

"_So you're not sending me back?" She asked hopefully. Regina looked at Emma, a small smile gracing her lips. She shook her head. "No, Emma, I am most definitely _not_ sending you back there." The smile that grew across Emma's face could have lit a room. "Thank you!" She screamed before looping her arms behind Regina's neck and pulling her in for a kiss._

_Before Emma even realized it, her lips were on Regina's. _Shit shit shit!_ She thought. She hadn't actually meant to _kiss_ Regina but she was just so excited. Before she could move back, Emma felt arms at her waist pulling her closer. Regina's soft lips moved against hers. She felt shocks go throughout her body unaware that the other woman felt the exact same thing. _

_Regina couldn't think or breathe. All she could do was focus on the lips that were on hers. She felt like lightning was racing up her spine. She hummed in contentment when Emma's hands found their way into her hair, pushing their faces even closer. Neither woman stopped until air became an issue and they began to feel dizzy. When they pulled away, Emma noticed Regina's eyes were black but for a completely different reason now. She slowly unwound her hands from Regina's hair and dropped them to her sides with a _thud_. She cleared her throat. "Sorry." Was all she could muster. Regina's smirk grew at the obviously flustered woman. She moved one hand from the girl's waist and brought it to her chin, her thumb tracing across the, now bruised, bottom lip. She probed the girl to look at her. _

"Never, _apologize for doing something like that. Do you understand?" Emma looked up into Regina's eyes. She nodded. "Good." She smiled and leaned down kissing the blonde again. Loving the way Emma unconsciously moved closer to her. But before it could escalate Regina heard a voice from behind her, causing Emma to pull away abruptly. _

_Regina growled when she felt the blonde start to move away from her, so she just tightened her arms around Emma's hips and turned to the sound from which the voice came. _This better be damn important._ "What is it?" She seethed The knight gulped. _

"_I just wanted to inform you that the guest chamber is ready." He squeaked. She loved the way everyone feared her. Well everyone except for Emma that is. "You interrupted me, without knocking I might add, to inform me of something so insignificant?" She help out her arm and the man was soaring across the room landing feet away from her and Emma. _

"_I'm s-s sorry, your Majesty. I w-was unaware you h-had a guest." But before Regina could respond to the idiotic guard she heard Emma start chuckling. Regina shot her a look. That said 'respect me and shut up'. Emma just laughed harder._

"_Sorry Regina he just looks kinda pathetic. I've never seen someone beg for such a stupid reason. People were never afraid of my parents like they are you. It's pretty fun to watch to be honest." A smile slowly made its way across the queen's face. "You find this funny, dear?" She asked amused. Emma just nodded. The knight was extremely confused but didn't dare speak. "You can go, knight. Consider this a warning."_

"_Thank you, your Majesty! You are too kind." And with that he ran out of the room like it was on fire. Which cause Emma to laugh even harder. "Are you ready to go to your room?" Regina asked when Emma finally stopped laughing. Emma frowned a bit when she heard this. "My _own_ room?" _

"_Yes is there a problem with that?" Regina was a bit lost at the blonde's confusion. Emma bit her lip, and looked at Regina shyly. _

"_I was just hoping I could stay in your room." Regina's eye's raised and Emma realized what she had just said. "No, no! Not like that, I just want to sleep in the same bed as you. That's all I meant." She rushed, trying to rectify her mistake. _

"_And why would you want to stay with me?" _

"_Because you make me feel safe and I don't want to be away from you." Emma said quietly, looking down at her feet. Regina looked at the younger woman and smiled gently. "Emma." She said, waiting for the blonde to look up. "Yeah?" Regina took both cheeks in her hands and looked into the eyes of the woman that made her feel alive for the first time in years. "You may stay with me for as long as you wish."_

_And Emma did just that._

* * *

**Okay this chapter was the end of the flashback. The next one will be 9 years later. Next update will probably be next weekend, maybe earlier if I can. I'll try for earlier I promise! Give prompts in my indox or tumblr or just tell me what you wanna see in this one. **

**My Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! You can hate me it's been 3 weeks with no update. But never fear, a new chapter is here with just about everything. AND a surprise announcement at the end so stay tuned. Sorry this one is a little shorter, but its 3:30am and I'm freaking tired. **

**Also some of you were confused about the two Grahams which I fixed by the way. The one at Regina's castle in CH.1 was supposed to be Killian _not_ Graham. That was my bad. You can go back and read it if you were confused. That was totally my bad. I should really stop writing these at 3:00am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT yadda, yadda, yadda. you already know.**

* * *

Regina woke up with her face covered in hair that wasn't her own. She smiled. Emma. The only person who could make her heart beat ten times faster with just one look. Regina leaned on her side with her head propped up by her hand. She brushed a few strands of hair away from the lover's face. She noticed Emma's eyes flutter beneath her eye lids, so she leaned in and kissed both. "Good Morning, my love." Regina whispered, brushing back blonde streaks.

"Mmmph." Was all Regina got in reply. She knew Emma wasn't one to be woken easily, luckily after 9 years she's learned a trick or two. She knew she shouldn't because it bothered the blonde but she also knew she would get a laugh out of it. Regina sat up with her back against the headboard and cleared her throat.

"_**EMMA SWAN**_**!** What do you have to say for yourself!?" Regina's voice echoed off the walls of their bedroom. Emma shot up out of bed tumbling backwards of the side of the bed, landing in a heap in the ground. The blonde jumped to her feet looking around frantically before landing on her cackling queen. She narrowed her eyes.

"That was _not_ funny, Regina! I can't believe you just did that! Why the hell did you wake me up, we're supposed to be _sleeping_. The sun isn't even all the way up, babe." Emma dropped back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. She was extremely tired and didn't appreciate being 'queened at'. (That's what Emma would call it when Regina acted all regal and queen like towards her). But the sound of Regina's soft giggle filling the room made her heart swell and race just a little faster.

"I'm sorry, dear, I just couldn't resist. Are you alright? You fell pretty hard." Regina's laughter died down, her voice hinting a bit of concern.

"I'm fine, Regina. Just wasn't expecting to be queened at this early in the morning is all." Emma smiled at Regina's scoff. Regina had to admit, at first she didn't really like the term Emma had come up with but after a while it grew on her. Emma crawled across their bed and sat down in Regina's lap, looping her arms around the queen's waist and nuzzled her neck. She placed small kisses along the column of the brunette's neck, smiling at the sound of contentment that the queen was making.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for this. The only reason I would _dare_ wake you is because we have a meeting in the war room today." Though they had a meeting Regina didn't relinquish her hold on her blonde beauty. And as if one queue a knock came from outside their door, signaling their time to leave. "Enter." Regina said regally. She knew it would only be Killian or Graham, who she acquired shortly after she saved Emma. Both have seen the women in very compromising positions and were some of the only people allowed to see the affection that was shown between the queen and her knight.

Killian walked into the room with his head down, but couldn't help a smile small when notice the white knight being cradled against the queen affectionately. The White Knight, the Queen's Savior, or whatever else people would call her now a days, was an extremely feared woman throughout all the kingdoms. _Almost_ as feared as the queen was. Though no one except Queen and the few she has confided in know the Knight's true identity. When not with the Queen or close friends she was ruthless and cold but also respected by all of the queen's guard. Well, by all those who weren't jealous of her that is.

"Queen Regina, there seems to be a ruckus in the war room." He kept his head bowed. Though he was a friend he would not want to over step his boundaries.

"What kind of ruckus, and why can't you take care of it? That is your job, Captain." Regina did not enjoy being interrupted for nonsense.

"I apologize, you Majesty, it would appear it is beyond what I and Graham are able to control. All the members have gone absolutely mad." Regina narrowed her eyes at his words. She nudged Emma out of her lap, and strolled across the room to her mirror. "Show me." Regina's eyes widened at the sight. The room was filled with men fighting, yelling and throwing things everywhere. Some were fighting with fists, some with swords. Others were yelling until they were blue in the face. She could spot Graham frantically trying to calm the men from destroying anything. She felt Emma come up behind her and take in the commotion. "Holy shit." She muttered.

"Indeed. Killian! What is the meaning of this? Why is there fighting inside of _my castle_?!" Killian gulped at the Queen's tone. She was not happy. Not. One. Bit. The Queen didn't have many rules which he was grateful for if had to say so himself. But one of the main ones was 'No fighting in the castle unless told otherwise.' Which meant that every man down there fighting has disobeyed a direct order from the Queen.

"Majesty, some blokes began to spew nonsense about not being able to protect the Queen and the others retaliated, than all hell broke loose and they began beltin' each other." Regina nodded and took a deep breath. She was furious. A few simple castle rules and yet they still haven't figured it out.

Emma took another look at the mirror and started to laugh, startling the other two in the room. She was bent over at the waist clutching her stomach, her laugh filling every crevasse of the room. Neither the Queen nor Captain could help the smiles that graced their lips at the sound. Regina's stomach did a summersault at seeing her love so happy.

"And what is it you find so funny about this, dear?" Regina quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer. When Emma's laughter finally died down she was wiping her eyes with a big smile stretched across her face.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at what you're gonna do." Emma saw a confused look go across Regina's face. "I've know you well enough to know when you're pissed and right now you're wearing your 'I'm pissed, how dare you disobey me face'. Those guys down there are kinda screwed." Realization flashed across Regina's face and so did a wicked smirk that always made Emma's stomach drop. In a good way.

"That they are, my love. Killian you are dismissed. Inform Graham to cease his attempts in trying to stop the fighting. When we arrive those fighting will be punished. Severely." A shiver went down at the Queen's dark tone. He nodded and left the room.

Regina turned to Emma, who still had a smirk on her face. "You still find this amusing? You _are_ aware I'm about to punish those men down there don't you?"

"Well they _did_ defy a direct command from you, so yeah I know you're about to punish them." Emma stepped closer to Regina until she was a breath away. "As long as you promise to punish me too."

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and leaned in, her mouth at the younger woman's ear. "_That_, can definitely be arranged." She nipped at the ear then pulled back. "But not now. Now, we must go." Regina snapped her fingers and they were engulfed in purple smoke. When it dissipated she was dressed in a purple dress, with black lace and jewels along the low cut neck line. Emma was covered neck down in the Queen's armor. It was black, but when the light hit it just right could be mistaken as white, and had the Queen's crest in the middle of the chest plate. Emma loved it almost as much as Regina did. It was very light but was also enchanted making it almost impenetrable. The Queen had the best blacksmith in the land create her sword and armor, and enchanted it herself, not wanting to take any chances with Emma's safety. Emma found the original amount of armor ridiculous and was able to talk Regina into getting rid of some pieces. Emma was the most skilled fighter of all the men in the guard. She was already dangerous enough being protected by the Queen but was even more so when she no longer _needed_ protection.

Regina looked at her White Knight, not able to help growl that emitted from her throat. She loved Emma's armor. It made the younger woman look fierce, dangerous and sexy all at once. She felt like she was on autopilot as she walked over and crashed her lips to the blonde's. They both moaned at the impact, aware of the bruise that it would leave. Regina's tongue swiped across the blonde's bottom lip, being granted entrance immediately. They fought for dominance, even though Regina was queen she allowed herself to submit to Emma at times, enjoying it when her lover took control. Now wasn't one of those times. Finally winning the war they had going inside of their mouths, Regina backed Emma up until she hit the vanity and placed both hands on either side of her waist, effectively trapping her.

"You look absolutely delectable, darling." Regina moved her lips lower, dipping her head to Emma's frantic heartbeat.

"You don't look half bad yourself, _my Queen_." Emma was breathless and knew what addressing Regina by her title did to the older woman. Regina growled biting down on warm flesh, soothing it with her tongue then biting again. She loved marking Emma. That was people _knew_ who she belonged to. Emma groaned as each bite got rougher. "'Gina." She whimpered, her fingers digging into the other woman's shoulders.

"Yes, Emma?" She asked, releasing Emma's neck with a pop.

"W-we gotta go. Th-The war thing." Her sentences were choppy and her breathing was erratic but Regina had learned over the years to understand what the blonde was saying.

"We _will_ be finishing this later. Or maybe we won't. I haven't decided your punishment yet." She smiled at Emma's groan and grabbed her hand. "Let's get this over with."

…

When Regina pushed open the doors to the War room she took in the chaos. Men were shouting and fighting each other, completely unaware of their queen's presence. _Absolutely barbaric_ she thought. With a snap of her fingers everyone was frozen, save herself, Emma, Killian and Graham. Only heads were able to move but they didn't need to look to know who immobilized them. The Queen.

Regina strode through the room, around the men with Emma a few paces behind. The room was deathly quiet except for the sound of the queen's heels walking slowly around the room.

"What do we have here?" She spoke at a regular volume, knowing she would be heard. She turned to Emma, who had one hand on the hilt of her sword, looking positively lethal. "What does it look like to you, my White Knight?" Emma stalked around the room, looking several men in the eye until they looked away. _Cowards._ She thought. After a moment she spoke.

"Well from what I can see, it looks as if we have a bit of a quarrel going on in the War room. How ironic." She said with a smirk. Regina's lips twitched but she remained passive. She walked to where her and Emma's thrones sat, noticing blood on the seat. She swallowed, closing her eyes.

"Savior, if you would come here a moment." When Emma stepped beside Regina, she noticed a look in her brown eyes that would have made even _her_ fall to her knees and beg for mercy. "Is that what I think it is?" Emma's eyes flashed toward the thrones, a look of understand crossing her features.

"Yes, my Queen, I believe it is." Regina turned facing the men who looked upon her with nothing but complete fear in their eyes.

"Who _**DARE**_ defile _my _throne?! Who was fool enough to spill blood inside these walls?!" Everyone, not including Emma, flinched at the Queen's booming voice. No one dared to speak, instead they all stood there, in whatever position they were stuck in, waiting for the Queen's wrath to come crashing on them. "Nobody? If you do not speak now, your punishment will be more painful than I already have planned." Surprisingly, and stupidly, a voice spoke from somewhere in the crowd.

"Well you're just gonna kill us anyway, whether we tell you or not!"

Regina's eyes scanned the crowed, looking for the imbecile who spoke. She used her magic to find the man who seemed think he knew what the Queen had planned. Regina could hear Emma behind her snicker and whisper "Idiot." She couldn't help the smile that found its way across her lips. When the magic found the man, everyone else in the room was forced onto one knee, so Regina could see him.

The man who spoke was not one of her knights. She did not recognize him at all in fact. "Killian, Graham. Come here." She snapped. They stopped a few spaces in front of the queen, heads bowed. "Who is that man?"

"I believe he is a new recruit, who we have just obtained, your Majesty. He's not even been here a week." Graham was the one who answered.

"And what kingdom has he come from?" This defiant man made her curious to say the least.

"That I do not know, your Highness." Regina nodded and the two men stepped back to stand to her left, Emma at her right.

"Where are you from, boy?"

"With all due respect, I do not see how knowing where I am from will help you." The Queen narrowed her eyes as the man spoke. With a smirk he continued. "And I am most certainly no boy, your Majesty. Allow me to _show_ you how man I really am." Before he could finish his last word, Emma's hand shot out and the man flew to her, falling at a heap at her feet. Emma rarely used her magic. Mainly because she had Regina who just did it_ for _her, but this was different. This was Personal. She dragged the man off the floor, her hand clamped around his throat.

"Do you know who I am?" The man nodded, wide-eyed. "Who?"

"You're the Queen's White Knight!" he rasped, trying to breath with a hand around his throat.

"I am. So you know just how dangerous I can be, I presume." He nodded quickly. "Then listen here, _boy_, of you _ever_ speak of my wife in such a way again, I will not hesitate to rip out your jugular and feed your body to the wolves. Do. You. Understand." The man gaped. He didn't know the famous White Knight was _wedded_ to the Queen.

"You were asked a question, you gobshite! Do not have to be asked twice!" Killian yelled at the man.

"Yes! Yes, I understand. I apologize! I didn't mean anything by it!" The man looked at the queen then back at the knight. The look in the blonde woman's eye made the man almost piss himself where he stood. Or dangled, technically.

"Oh, it isn't _me_ you have to beg for forgiveness. But if I am given the word I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. Slowly." Emma was furious at the man, who dared speak about _her_ Regina like that. Like she was a piece of meat instead of a goddess who deserved to be worshipped. She dropped the man and looked him in the eye. "You will respect your queen. Now, beg her for your life."

The whole time this was going on, Regina looked on amused and slightly aroused at her wife's protectiveness. She knew her to be very protective but to see her like this. Dominating, terrifying, hostile, was a major turn on. Regina turned her eyes to the man who was now kneeling at her feet begging for forgiveness. She looked out towards the other men who were watching on with fearful and curious eyes. Her eyes moved towards the blonde's and noticed all the tension leave her body, her beautiful green, sometimes blue, eyes softening as they connected. She gave her a small smile before returning her attention to the new knight.

"What is your name, _**boy**_?" Regina asked, putting emphasis on boy, for her own amusement. The man looked up as he answered.

"Neal. My name's Neal."

* * *

***Gasps* Married?! Dun Dun Dun! What? Neal? Yes, I'm adding Neal to spice it up a bit. And there is no way in hell they'll be Swanfire, so don't even go there. And now for that special announcement:**

**The only reason you don't have a longer chapter is b/c it's super late and I'm tired as shit. SO I've decided, since I ditched this story for about 3 wks, that I'd write a super long chapter and have it up in a few days. How bout them apples?! Am I forgiven yet? If you want it in a few you're gonna have to work for it though. Leave me review on what YOU want to happen to Neal. It depends on you on how long it will take for the next chapter to be up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are my lovelies! It took me FOREVER and is 3x as long as the other chapters I've posted because I feel bad about making you wait so long for the next one. You can repay me by _reading the announcement _at the end. Like always I want your opinion cause you're the ones reading it, not me. **

***Warning (kind of)* : This one is slightly more graphic but not by much. Just wanted you to know. AND I love you all for how much you absolutely hate Neal. Literally every response I got wanted him dead and I just love you guys for it. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OUAT. We've been through this several times now.**

* * *

_"What is your name, **boy**?" Regina asked, putting emphasis on boy, for her own amusement. The man looked up as he answered. _

_"Neal. My name's Neal."_

"Well, _Neal_, need I remind you that you're entered _my_ kingdom, and have been living on _my_ land. Yet you have the audacity, to speak to me like that? Tsk tsk tsk. Now answer me. Why have you come to my kingdom?"

Regina had her hands clasped behind her back while she walked in a circle around him, as if floating, while she spoke.

"I'm not from anywhere specific, your Majesty. I'm more of a nomad. I've come because I find that it is time to settle down somewhere." He spoke low, keeping his head down. _At least he's learning._ Regina thought.

"Be that as it may, I want to know why you've chosen _my_ kingdom. Why you've chosen to pledge your allegiance with_ me_." Regina did not trust this man. But she might be able to use him if she's able to get the right information out of him.

"Rumors have gone around to several kingdoms saying your guard are the most well-trained, and most feared. I thought that if I were to pick one then here is the best option." The man's head remained down, hands flat on the floor in front of him. He knew he already screwed up with the White Knight, he _really_ didn't want to with the queen herself too.

"Well I'm glad people are aware of the power my kingdom holds and that you've chosen to be a knight here but I _still don't believe you_. What are you not telling me?" Regina stopped in front of him again, her feet a hairs length away from his fingertips. Neal's hands started to break out in to sweats. He _can't_ tell her why he's really here. He was supposed to lay low and now he's in the freaking spotlight. _If she knows Snow sent me she will kill me on the spot. _He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a _crunch_ followed by pain racing down his arm. He then realized the Savior had smashed the hilt of her sword onto his hand. He noticed the queen had moved back a few steps, a smirk gracing her face. The White Knight crouched down so she was face to face with him. He couldn't help marvel at the woman's beauty and tried his damnedest not to check her out head to toe.

"Either you will answer her, or you will be made an example of. Do not make the mistake of testing my patients because you will lose. Got it?" Neal nodded frantically. When she stood, he took his opportunity to ogle her. _By gods, what I wouldn't do to have that. If I had her alone for just a minute, she would be beg- _His eyes lingered longer than he had meant to and the next thing he knew his body felt like it was being set on fire. He let out an excruciating scream making everybody in the room flinch.

Emma's head napped up towards her wife, brows furrowing in confusion. Without knowing, while Emma was was threatening Neal Regina had taken her chance to read his thoughts. She could only do it for seconds at a time but what she did hear, made her quake with rage. She held her hand up, moving it like she was turning a knob. Neal's screams got louder before she dropped her hand.

"How _**DARE**_ you! You really must be a fool if you think I will sit back and do nothing while you think of my _wife_ in that manner. She is _mine_, and mine alone." Regina was fuming. _How dare he think of my wife?! She is __**mine**__ and nobody else's!_ Regina was seeing red. Her thoughts murderous. Emma finally understood what was happening. Regina had read Neal's mind. She knew her wife was reluctant to do it because it always took so much energy out of her and she could only hear for a few seconds at a time. Emma closed her eyes, pushing some of her magic to Regina via their bond. They had found out they were able to do this without touching after they had first made love.

Regina felt Emma probing her with her magic. She gave her a quick grateful glance before turning back to the pathetic man in front of her.

"I should skin you alive for even thinking of her. What was the rest of that thought? What would you do? If you had a minute with her she would be begging, perhaps? Is that it? You want to _fuck_ my wife?" The room fell silent. The soldier's eyes narrowed at the man. Yes, the queen and her knight were ruthless, but never did they punish someone who hadn't rightly deserved it. They would all gladly die for either of them. They were all smart enough to never think of the knight or queen in a romantic fashion. And if they did, they made sure neither woman was around.

Emma stood, watching her wife carefully. She knew the man was staring at her, she was trained to feel eyes on her in every direction. The look on Regina's face said this man would be within an inch of his life _very_ soon. She chuckled, drawing everyone's attention to her. She walked toward the brunette, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. Regina's eyes softened and Emma could feel some of the anger ebb away. "Be calm, my queen." She whispered. Regina nodded, taking a deep breath. Emma looked over at the brown haired man.

"If you thought _I_ was protective, then you should see my wife when somebody so much as _looks_ at me the wrong way." Emma wasn't bragging or threatening, she was simply stating a fact. Regina would, and has, sent people flying across a room for looking at Emma a certain way. Neal's eyes widened. "I'm extremely tame compared to her." The blonde gave him a smirk that basically said 'you're screwed' and caught it loud and clear. His mouth opened and closed several times before words came tumbling out.

"I-I, n-no, it's not, t-that's not what...I can expl-," But before he could even finish Regina's hand shot out again, as if she were holding him by the throat. Neal started gasping and coughing. Water came out of his mouth in spurts. He was drowning from the inside out.

"_**You**_ do not get to speak." Regina walked towards him slowly. "I would like you to know I would _not_ have killed you if you had stayed quiet and kept your head down. The only people I was going to punish were the men who started it." Regina smiled maliciously. "But now you _are_ going to die. But don't worry it will be quite some time before I grant you such kindness and put you out of your misery." She came to a stop directly in front of the man, who was now red in the face and holding his neck. "Now do you have anything to say after I have been so courteous as to grant you your life?" The magical hold on his neck was released, and he took in gulps of air. Still the idiot, he began to speak the wrong words…again.

"I'm not the only one who stares at her! We **ALL **do!" He heard groans behind him, thinking they were because he had sold out the others and not about his suicidal stupidity. Regina kept her composure only quirking an eyebrow at the words.

"Is that so? I doubt my guards would be _stupid_ enough as to think something like that. Everyone in this castle knows that if you choose to make advances to what's _mine_, you will cease to be. Now, my White Knight," She looked over towards Emma who had a small smile gracing her lovely face.

"Yes, my queen?" Emma walked to stand next to the brunette. An evil smile grew across the queen's face.

"Paint me a picture." She said, locking eyes with the terrified man who looked at her with a confused expression. Everyone else in the room shuddered, having seen the White Knight's 'paintings' before. Emma smiled as she unsheathed her dagger.

"With pleasure, your majesty."

…

Snow paced her and Charming's room restlessly. She knew it was a good enough idea but she couldn't help but worry.

"Do think Neal's alright? I mean we haven't received anything from him yet and he said he would contact us within the week. Charming, what if something's happened?" The small woman bit her lip worriedly. Charming got up from where he was sitting, putting his hands on Snow's shoulders.

"I'm sure he's fine, Snow. You know how it is _there_. He can't be compromised or the consequences would be dire. When he has a chance he'll send a messenger owl and all will be okay." James looked into his wife's eyes lovingly, trying to reassure her that it would all turn out as planned. "When he gets the information he needs he'll be back before we know it." Snow smiled and leaned into his sturdy chest, listening to his heartbeat. "We will avenge our daughter." Snow sighed into his chest.

"I know we will. Regina will die for kidnapping her. She will pay. If it's the last thing _I _do."

…

When Emma finished, she stepped back and looked at her wife, who sat regally in her, now blood free, throne. She took a glance back at her work. The man's back was bloodied with intricate lines going in every direction. She knew she was supposed to make a picture but she thought this was so much better. Regina stood and moved next to the blonde. She looked at his back and laughed a genuine, stunned laugh. A sound that nobody except for, Emma, Killian and Graham, heard often. Really it only happened when the queen's Savior did something extremely entertaining. It was at those time that the men remembered _why_ the fought for the woman. The sound wrapped around every heart in the room, bringing smiles to their face. A happy queen was a happy kingdom and they couldn't help but thank the White Knight, because before her arrival the queen didn't even so much as smile.

"I'm assuming you like it?" Emma smiled brightly at Regina who was wiping tears from her eyes. Regina returned the smile, grabbing her savior's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, dear, I love it. Your best one yet." Regina looked back at the man's back and smirked. It read:

'_Queen Regina's little bitch. With the intelligence of the White kingdom's rulers.'_

Neal's breathing was labored as he started to move. The pain in his back was unbearable but he found every time he started to pass out a jolt would go through his body keeping him awake. He craned his neck around to look at the two women who were smiling at each other. His brows furrowed a little. _How would they know what the white kingdoms rulers were like? Probably just the queen spreading rumors._

"Now what are we gonna do with you?" Regina voice was hard, and smile was gone, a scowl firmly in place. Neal knew she wouldn't kill him. Not yet anyway. He had information they needed, he could use that to _his _advantage, and get the upper hand. He began to speak but hesitated. He didn't want to speak out of turn again, though. Afraid there will be even worse repercussions. The queen noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"Speak. But do refrain from saying anything else foolish." Neal gulped before he spoke.

"You can't kill me." He realized how it sounded and he rushed to correct it. "No, no! I didn't mean you _can't_ as in aren't able to, it was just a… suggestion, I guess."

"And why are _suggesting _I shouldn't kill you?" Regina was intrigued with what would refrain her from killing him.

"I have information you need." He cringed at the queen's dark laugh. It was nothing like the care free one he heard only moments ago.

"And whatcould _you_ possibly offer _me_? I require no information about anything." Neal couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I don't know, your majesty. Not even if it pertains to a certain couple in the White kingdom?" At his words the room came to a standstill. You could hear a pin drop. The queen's eyes burned with a fire he'd never seen before. The White Knight growled and put a hand on the queen's shoulder.

"_**Everybody Out!**_" The queen's voice boomed through the room, echoing off the walls. The other men didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the room, stumbling over their feet. They only people left in the room was Regina, Emma, Graham and Killian. They all stared at Neal, who was becoming more nervous as the seconds passed. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, he thought.

Regina closed her eyes, taking several calming breaths. _Of course this has to do with them._ She opened her eyes, staring the man down with the coldest glare she could muster. The shiver that she saw go down his spine made an evil smirk appear.

"You will tell me what you know or I will _force_ it out of you." Her voice was low but he still heard it. He struggled to his feet, wincing in pain as he did.

"No. I want to make a deal first. I give you the information, you don't kill me." His voice stayed strong until the end where it wavered a bit.

"Who do you think you are? You are in my castle. Trapped by _me_. You are in no position to make deals."

"I think I am. If this wasn't important to you, you wouldn't have sent everybody in the room away. You can torture me, but I won't tell you anything." He crossed his arms over his chest with a wince. Hoping his speech was believable.

"What is it you want exactly, hm? A room here? Immunity?" Regina was furious. She needed the information but she would not be getting it by _giving_ him something. Neal had to refrain from letting _a night with your wife_ slip into his thoughts.

"Nah. All I want is for you _not_ to kill or torture me and a spot in your top ranks. Like captain perhaps?" Killian spoke up at this.

"Hey, you're not getting a bloody thing so you can take that offer and shove it up your-," He stopped when Regina yelled at him.

"Killian! Enough." She turned back to the man who she wanted to kill more than anything right now. "Fine. I won't torture nor will I kill you. But you don't get the captain's position. You may assist the captain and head of arms. You will sleep in one of their room, in a cage, and will be let out in the mornings. That is the only offer you will get. If you don't take it then so be it." Regina knew that once she got the information out of him he would be as good as dead. He'd be an example in front of the entire guard, showing them what happens when you attempt to blackmail the Evil Queen.

Neal thought. He knew it was a pretty good deal and if he didn't take it he would be killed or tortured.

"Fine but I want a blood oath that you won't kill or torture me after I give you the information."

"That's fine. Let's do it now. Savior, if you would perform the ceremony." Regina magicked a bowl and ceremonial knife, placing it on a stand. Emma bowed her head. Both Killian and Graham moved behind the man with their hands on their swords in case he decided to try something. Regina and Neal stood across from each other glaring at each other until Neal had to look away. Emma began.

"It will be witnessed that this ceremony is between Queen Regina Mills and Sir Neal…"

"Cassidy." He mumbled.

"And Sir Neal Cassidy. The agreement states: Sir Neal Cassidy will not be killed or tortured by Queen Regina Mills in exchange for the truthful and detailed information he holds relating to the White kingdom, which is to be given within 30 days from now. Should either of the two break this contract they will be…" Emma thought for a moment. In blood ceremonies the consequence is either already given to the person giving the ceremony or they could make it up themselves. Emma loved making up the punishments because they were always ridiculous but kind of funny. "They will be set ablaze automatically, never dying but feeling every flame on their skin until _I_ put them out of their misery. If one of the parties refuse the consequence or in any way tries to get out of, or alter the contract they will immediately forfeit and suffer the consequence." Emma looked at Neal, his face deathly pale. Then she looked toward Regina, who had a tiny smile on the edge her lips.

"Would either party like to forfeit at this point?" When both shook their heads Emma continued. "Your hand, my queen." Emma took her soft hand gently caressing it her thumb. As carefully as she could she dragged the dagger across the brunette's palm, letting the blood run into the bowl. She then held the hand between her hands and put it to her lips as she healed it. Regina gave her a smile then gestured over to Neal who looked at them in awe. Never had he seen either woman so gentle or calm. Emma sighed and let go of Regina's hand to snatch Neal's rough, calloused one. She all but stabbed the dagger into his hand as she put it over the bowl to let the blood mix. She dropped the hand roughly, not even bothering to give him something to wrap it with. She placed the tip of the dagger into the bowl. Her eyes closed and she began to whisper the incantation to bind their contract together. The air around them began to move as Emma's magic wrapped around their bodies in a golden smoke. When it dissipated she opened her eyes.

"Let it be known that the contract between Queen Regina Mills and Sir Neal Cassidy is complete." Regina nodded and magicked away the table and its contents. She turned to Neal.

Well, Mr. Cassidy there you are. You now have 30 days to tell me the information or suffer the consequences." She smirked at him.

"You cheated! I never said a specific time when I'd tell you! And I never agreed to being detailed!" It was Emma who spoke this time.

"Well do you wanna forfeit? You'll burn forever because I definitely won't being killing you but you _can_ forfeit."

"No I won't let you win. Just show me to where I'll be sleeping." Neal scowled at the women.

"Very well. Your _cage_ is ready. I've placed one in both Killian and Graham's rooms so they can choose who will be unfortunate enough as to get you. See you in the morning Sir Cassidy." Regina turned to Killian and Graham. "Show him the ropes and how things work. He must be in your sight 24/7. Am I understood?" Both men nodded and responded at the same time.

"Yes, my queen."

"Good. You are dismissed." With the wave of her hand she and Emma were gone, leaving the three men standing in the war room.

…

"How could you serve them? Do they have something over you? I mean they are cruel and heartless. They probably don't know shit about runnin' a kingdom." Neal was babbling away as Hook walked with him towards his room. Graham agreed that they'd switch every two days and he had the first two. Killian turned quickly ramming Neal against the wall with his good arm as he held his hook against the other man's face.

"Listen here, mate. You won't speak of them like that again or I'll have your head. They are the two most compassionate people I know. I serve them because I _want_ to. They run this kingdom with an iron fist but never have they dueled out a punishment that wasn't well deserved. The punishment you received should have been more severe but they had _mercy_ on you. It's best you don't forget that." Hook walked into his room moving toward the cage that held a cot inside it. "In ya go, lad."

"You're not really expecting me to go in there are you?" When Killian stayed quiet. Neal huffed and strode into the cage. "This isn't right." The captain just closed the door and locked, jiggling the bars to be sure it was locked.

"You're right. It should be a dungeon cell."

…

Emma was exhausted. The magic used to perform the ceremony took a lot out of her and she just wanted to sleep, cuddled up next to her wife. Emma looked around their room looking for a sign of the brunette. She heard a sound come from the bathroom and went to investigate. When she walked in she saw Regina perched on the edge of the tub completely naked, looking at her expectantly.

"Holy hell…" Emma breathed. Even after 9 years of being married seeing Regina still managed to take her breath away every time. Emma honestly has no idea _how_ she got Regina. They woman was lust in the flesh, wrapped in an angel's disguise. She remembered the first time she saw Regina naked. She literally passed out for a few seconds waking to see the angel herself hovering right above her. Regina crooked her finger in a 'come hither' motion, making Emma's breath hitch in her throat.

"I thought you could use a bath after the magic you used today. I'm very proud of you, that's a difficult spell to perform." Emma smiled as she padded over to the tub.

"Well I have a good teacher. She's really sexy too." Emma smirked at Regina's raised eyebrow.

"Oh _is_ she now?" Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"Totally! She's so sexy. Brunette, has these brown eyes like pools I could just fall into. And don't even get me _started_ on her body. Wooo! Yeah, she basically the most beautiful thing on this earth." Emma smiled and took one of Regina's curls in her finger, twisting it. She looked into brown eyes.

"Hold me?" She asked, biting her lip. Regina simply smiled softly stepping into the water and opening her arms for Emma to get in. Emma's body molded against Regina's perfectly, fitting like a puzzle piece. She sighed as she settled in the warm water between the brunette's legs. Strong arms pulled her close and she felt a chin rest on her shoulder.

"How are you?" Regina asked drawing circles on Emma's torso. The blonde shrugged.

"I'm fine. Why?" Regina sighed. She knew her wife hated talking about her parents but with what was happening they _did_ need to talk about it.

"So you're perfectly fine. Not bothered with your parents at all. Not at all curious on how their doing." She felt Emma start to pull away so she tightened her arms around Emma until she settled back against Regina.

"Don't call them that. They stopped being my parents the moment they tried to marry me off to some dipshit prince. There's always a part of me that will love them. I mean they're my parents and they raised me for 19 years but I don't _want_ to love them, Regina. I want to hate them! I _do_ to hate them, so much, but there's a small part of me, a very small part, that still cares and I hate it!" Regina sighed against Emma shoulder giving it a chaste kiss.

"I know how you feel. You know how Cora was to me. What she did… I hate every day of my life but I also love her, despite everything she's done, because she's my _mother_." Emma grasped Regina hand, intertwining their fingers. She knew the brunette loathed talking about her mother and she appreciated that Regina did anyway. For her. She turned to look into brown eyes. Emma couldn't help but gravitate to the woman holding her, pressing their lips together.

Regina sighed when Emma's lips touched hers. The things Emma could do to her without even trying astounded Regina, even now. She moved her hands from Emma's stomach moving it to the back of the blonde's neck, bringing her in closer. They stayed like that for a while, just getting lost in each other's touch before they had to break apart for air. They pressed their forehead together, keeping their eyes closed. Emma opened her eyes waiting for Regina to open hers. When their eyes locked, Emma smiled.

"I love you." She whispered, bringing her hand to cup the brunette's face. Regina couldn't help smile at the words or her heart picking up every time Emma said it. She turned her head, kissing Emma's palm.

"I love you too, dear. Now sit back and let me take care of you." She began to wash Emma and the blonde's head lolled back onto the brunettes shoulder, humming.

"That's great, babe. This should be a regular thing." Her eyes were closed as she mumbled into Regina's neck, placing a small kiss there.

"Yes, I bet you'd like that, but I don't think I have the time or patience to bathe you every day." She smiled as she continued running the cloth across pale skin.

"Well, damn. I'll do it for you too, if you want, cause this is so relaxing. I feel tingly all over." Regina just laughed finishing and dropping the towel back into the water.

"I'm done. It's time for you to get up, dear." When the blonde didn't respond Regina heard light snoring and looked down to see her eyes were closed. She smiled, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?" Regina poofed them into their bed, holding Emma against her chest. She placed a light kiss in the blonde's naked shoulder.

"Sleep well, my love." She whispered before letting sleep take her too.

…

"Ay! Up and Adam, mate! We've got to talk with the queen about her schedule." Killian threw clothes into the cage. "Make yourself presentable." Neal groaned as her rolled over on his cot.

"She doesn't know her schedule?" He began changing when Killian walked into the bathroom.

"_We_ don't tell her, idiot, she tells_ us._ Now hurry it's never good to be late." Neal rushed to get dressed, not wanting to piss off, her majesty. When he was ready Killian was all but sprinting while Neal tried to keep up. Wincing at the pain the radiated from his back. "Now when we get to her chambers remember to _always_ knock and wait before being invited in. Keep your head down and don't look at them directly unless told otherwise or spoken to directly no matter _what_ they're doing. You _don't_ talk back nor do you question what she says. You listen and memorize her day because she will not tell you twice. And trust me when I say, messing up her schedule will lead to severe punishment if she doesn't like you, and mate, she doesn't like you." Neal listened with rapt attention, trying to remember all the rules.

"Are you saying she likes _you_?" Neal snorted. "I didn't think she liked _anyone_."

"The Queen has grown to genuinely like very few people. Graham and I being part of the fortunate few."

"So Regi-," Killian stopped abruptly, spinning around to face the other man.

"Now listen here. You never, _never_ call the queen by her given name. I can count on my one hand how many people are allowed to call her that, and _you_ would be at the very bottom of that list, lad. Address her as nothing but 'your majesty'. _Not_ 'my queen' or 'Queen Regina'. And never speak to the White Knight if she hasn't directly spoken to you. Neither are fun in the morning but the Savior is…extremely grouchy. Do you understand?" Hook kept his voice low but talked fast. Neal nodded and the captain spun around continuing towards the queens chambers.

…

Emma woke up with arms around her waist. She turned carefully, as to not wake the sleeping woman. She stared at the brunette's face, admiring her features. She brought her finger to the sleeping face and started tracing lines down her face. Regina's nose scrunched and Emma couldn't help but melt at her wife's adorable expression.

"What are you doing, Emma?" Regina kept her eyes closed, as the finger traced her face.

"Admiring." Emma replied simply. She watched as brown eyes blinked open sleepily. She smiled at the brunette moving her finger to trace plump lips. When Emma's finger touched her lips, Regina caught them in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. Emma's eyes darkened and Regina nipped at them lightly with her teeth before letting go. "Tease." Emma whispered.

"I like to call it foreplay, dear." Regina's voice had dropped an octave, making Emma groan. She moved to straddle her queen, leaning down until their lips were barely touching.

"Oh is _that_ what you call it? Cause to me it just feels like fucking teasing." Emma rolled her hips against Regina's once, eliciting a moan from the older woman. "Now. Is _that_ teasing or foreplay?" Emma smirked at Regina's growl.

"_Emma._ If you don't kiss me right now I swe-," Emma complied before Regina even finished, lowering her lips the rest of the way to the ones below her. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's torso, locking her in place. The blonde began to rock against the brunette, both of them moaning in unison at the feeling. Emma trailed kisses down Regina's jaw moving her lips to nip at the tan neck in front of her. She bit down right above the other woman's collarbone, marking her, before soothing it with her tongue. Before she could continue, Regina disappeared from below her, causing Emma to face plant into pillows. Her head shot up, looking for her wife, she was perched on their vanity, legs crossed, with a sinful smirk on her lips.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, dear?" Her finger began to trace over her exposed chest.

"Of course not, my queen. You know how I love a challenge." Emma growled, hopping off the bed and stalked towards Regina, but was stopped when she ran into an invisible barrier. She frowned.

"What the hell, Regina? Let me in." She banged her fist against the wall wanting to get to her wife. Regina just smiled, cocking her head with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hm… No."

"What do you mean _no_? Take down the damn wall, Regina." Emma was starting to get really frustrated.

"No. I want you to beg first." Regina said smiling at her wife's confused face.

"Beg for what?"

"Beg to fuck me of course." Regina's grinned widened at Emma shocked face.

"Hell no! If anything _you_ should be begging _me_!" Emma was pissed and horny and neither of those were good emotions to have in the morning.

"Fine. We'll just do this the hard way." Regina stuck two fingers in her mouth, sucking them soundly before pulling them out. She trailed her hands slowly down her neck, down to the breasts, squeezing them gently before continuing south. She watched Emma's reaction the whole time, watching the blonde's breathing get more labored and her green eyes go completely black.

"Gina, please." Emma whimpered, her hand and forehead pressed against the barrier. Regina stooped her finger just above their destination, smiling at the words.

"You're going to have to be much more specific than that, dear. Please, what?" She dipped her fingers even lower but was stopped by a shout.

"Wait! Okay, just, wait." Emma closed her eyes, not believing she was about to beg to fuck her wife. "_Please, Gina. Please_ let me fuck you. I'll make you feel so fucking good just, god, _please _let me touch you." Regina hummed, obviously pleased with the blonde's words. With a flick of her wrist the wall fell away and Emma was in front of her in a flash. She stood between the brunette's knees, pulling the legs around her waist. She attacked Regina's mouth nipping and sucking a path down her neck. "I can't believe I just fucking did that." Emma muttered against soft skin. Regina smirked.

"Mm, you better believe it. I definitely _won't_ be forgetting that." She had her hands buried in Emma's golden locks, pushing her lower to where she needed her most. Before Emma could venture any further, a knock sounded at the door. Emma's eyes shot open and groaned.

"AHH! Seriously?! _Fuck!_ _Dammit_!" Emma dropped her head to Regina's shoulder, sighing in frustration. "Make'em go away, Gina!" She whined. Regina didn't bother cover herself up, knowing both Killian and Graham had seen it all before.

"Enter!"

…

"Damn." Killian whispered.

"What is it?"

"She only answers like that if we've interrupted something."

"What do you mean by 'interrupted'?" Neal didn't know what could possibly be happening inside their bedroom that could have been disturbed. (He's got that Charming tact, he does.)

"You'll see soon enough. Just keep your head down and _don't_ stare." He said before pushing open the door. Both men entered with their heads down. Neal understood what Killian meant by don't stare and it was damn hard not to. He glanced around the room, taking in all the aspects of it, trying not to stare at the naked queen and knight sitting on a vanity. He stood next to Killian who was looking at them like it wasn't the hottest thing he's ever seen, it was almost like he was kinda bored.

"Ah Killian and Sir Cassidy. You're late." He tone neutral and eyes narrowed.

"Aye, your majesty, we are. It won't happen again, I was just filling him in on procedure." Killian looked back at his feet after being scolded. _It's all his bloody fault anyway..._ He thought.

"It better not. Now. I have court at noon until two today. Don't let the citizens in until exactly 12:15. Assemble the war meeting with _everyone_ that was there yesterday. Lunch should be directly after court and the meeting at 5:00. We will be ready for breakfast soon. I expect to see you both, and Graham when we get there. Do _not_ be tardy." Regina continued to draw patterns on Emma back while the blonde rested her head on Regina's shoulder, not caring about the other men in the room. This was her time with her wife and she wouldn't waste a minute of it. "Sir Cassidy do you any information you'd like to share?" She knew he wouldn't but she still asked anyway.

Neal's head shot up. He glanced over at Hook before looking at the queen, noticing how the knight rested against her shoulder, and the gentle caress that moved along the blonde's spine. He looked back down, shaking his head. "No. your majesty, there isn't."

"Very well. You have 29 days remaining, use them wisely. You are dismissed." As the pair turned to exit the room, Graham rushed in, without knocking, not even batting an eye at the intimate position the couple was it.

"Graham what is the meaning of this?"

"Your majesty, we have a problem."

"And what is the problem, Graham?"

"Y-you have a visitor…"

"Who? I have no one planned for today." Graham looked at Killian nervously before turning back to his queen. He took a shuddering breath.

"I'm almost too afraid to tell you, your majesty."

* * *

**Just so you know writing the small Snowing scene made me gag, but it was necessary. So how bout Neal's ticking time bomb huh? Don't worry he won't be around forever just the next 29 days, maybe... This is about how long chapters will be from now on but they might take a _little_ more time.**

_***This Chapter's Announcement***_

**Now we all know how much this show loves fairy tale's and Disney. So, I've decided to let you choose who it is who is visiting Regina from a list of Disney Villians. Here they are:**

**An extremely pissed off Maleficent, Cruella De Vil (101 Dalimations), Jafar (Aladdin), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Yzma (Emperor's new groove), Hades (Hercules), Scar, as a shape shifter (The lion king), Ursula (The little Mermaid) and if you _really_ want it, I was gonna save her for later, but it _can_ be Cora.**

**So those are your choices. Choose wisely, my friends. **


End file.
